Daymare
Summary Daymare, standing for "Nightmare in Daylight", is the codename given by the UN to the strongest Ghost user, considered the enemy of humanity as a whole and someone with enough might to be considered a nation by themselves. Daymare is a former acquaintance of the father of the Shinomiya sisters, and he needs to sacrifice one of them to further his plans. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, likely 8-A with Chaos God Nyarlathotep Name: Daymare, real name unknown Origin: Shinomiya Ayane Never Makes An Error Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Ghost User Powers and Abilities: Ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces, Petrification, can switch out his power with another Ghost user's Attack Potency: Human level physically, likely Multi-City Block level with Chaos God Nyarlathotep (Destroyed a third of a skyscraper, which would be around 215 Tons according to this calculation, can casually defeat entire battalions of soldiers, including multiple tanks) Speed: Unknown (Can defeat entire battalions without suffering any injuries, can keep up with Ayane Shinomiya) Lifting Strength: Superhuman with Chaos God Nyarlathotep Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, at least hundreds of meters with Chaos God Nyarlathotep Standard Equipment: Olga's eye Intelligence: High, former scientist working in the investigation of Ghosts. He's an expert at using his power in versatile ways and is considered a global threat. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, will quickly die if he loses his power, as it's the only thing keeping him alive Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ghost: A Ghost is a mysterious power of unknown origin held by some humans. Each Ghost has a unique ability and a "score", which is a sign of the Ghost's power. Additionally, every Ghost user has a seal on some part of their body with their Ghost's score. If a Ghost User puts their seal close to another Ghost user's and says "Exchange", they will forcibly switch their Ghosts. Daymare's seal is on the back of his neck. **'Chaos God Nyarlathotep:' The Ghost used by Daymare with a score of 8800. This Ghost gives its user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces up to thousands of times Earth's gravity. The user can freely choose which objects are the source and target of these forces, so they can use this power in multiple ways, such as stopping attacks right in their tracks, sending projectiles back to their source, lifting things in the air and throwing them as if they had telekinesis, lifting persons in the air to drop them from a great height, crushing someone into the ground/a wall, breaking or tearing apart human bodies, forcing people to move in a certain way (such as causing their hands to be attracted to the neck of a third person to force them to strangle someone) and crushing objects or buildings. The user has no limitations on what they can target using their ability, including things like air. They can even use this power on themselves to achieve a form of pseudo-flight, and it was eventually revealed Daymare had been using it to keep himself alive despite having a dangerous heart disease. **'Olga's Eye:' The right eye of Olga, one of Daymare's slaves. This eye holds a portion of Olga's Ghost Emperor Snake: Basilisk, with a score of 250. Daymare carries the eye with him in a small vial. Anyone directly gazed by the eye will be paralyzed and slowly petrified. This petrification can be reversed, though is unknown how. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shinomiya Ayane Never Makes An Error Category:Humans Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Petrification Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8